Kepribadian
by Nam Jung
Summary: [Chap7 Up!] Hanya sepenggal kisah Luhan bersama dengan sikap yang ia miliki./EXO/HunHan/GS/DLDR!/RnR! (Judul gak nyambung sama story)
1. One

Terlihat seorang _yeoja_ memegang sebuah novel dan duduk sendiri di bawah pohon belakang sekolah. Inilah kebiasaan _yeoja_ tersebut saat istirahat sekolah. Ia lebih memilih mengasingkan diri seperti itu daripada bergosip ria dengan teman sekelasnya. Hingga temannya menyebut dirinya, Introvert.

 **. . .**

 **Introvert Luhan**

 **. . .**

Lonceng tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Semua siswa berlomba untuk pulang. Namun, di ujung kelas terlihat _yeoja_ bertubuh mungil dengan santai merapihkan tempat duduknya. Tanpa memperdulikan temannya yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan kelas.

Sesampainya di rumah, Luhan segera masuk kamar. Hanya ada Luhan di rumah sederhana ini. Ibu Luhan sudah meninggal 5 tahun lalu, dan saat itu pula ayah Luhan pergi dari rumah. Sampai saat ini, Luhan tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan dan dimana keberadaan sang ayah.

Usai membersihkan diri, Luhan ke dapur untuk memasak ramyun. Inilah makanan Luhan setiap harinya. Ia terlalu malas untuk memasak nasi. Toh, hanya dia sendiri yang akan memakannya. Setelah matang, dengan cepat ia makan. Karena sebentar lagi ia akan pergi ke perpustakaan untuk bekerja.

Berbeda dengan teman yang lain, Luhan sedikit lamban dalam pelajaran. Ia sudah berulang kali memanfaatkan waktu luang untuk belajar di perpustakaan, tapi tidak berhasil. Luhan baru akan paham, jika ada seseorang yang menjelaskan dengan sabar padanya.

"Aarrrrgghhhh!"

Semua buku yang ada di rak depan Luhan terjatuh dan menimpa kepalanya. Beginilah Luhan jika sudah _blank_. Ia sering memikirkan hal yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu. Terlihat atasan Luhan yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah berulang kau seperti ini. Kau ingin dipecat? Cepat rapihkan dan setelah itu bereskan gudang," bisik Nam sajangnim padanya.

" _Jeoseonghamnida_ ," kata Luhan dengan membungkuk di depan atasannya.

 **. . .**

Pagi ini, Luhan berangkat sekolah dengan jalan kaki. Hanya untuk naik bus saja Luhan tidak memiliki uang. Mau tak mau ia harus berangkat dan pulang sekolah jalan kaki. Terlambat merupakan kebiasaan Luhan, hingga satpam dan guru konseling sudah hafal dengan sikapnya.

Suatu keberkahan pagi ini Luha tidak terlambat sekolah. Oh tidak, mungkin ia tidak terlambat, namun wali kelas Luhan memanggilnya ketika sampai di depan kelas.

"Ikut aku ke ruang kepala sekolah."

Mendengar perkataan wali kelasnya, Luhan menunduk dan berjalan mengekor. Sudah sangat sering Luhan mendengar cemoohan yang dilontarkan oleh temannya. Ia pun hanya memasukkan perkataan itu di telinga kanan dan dikeluarkan di telinga kiri.

Setelah sampai, Luhan dipersilahkan duduk oleh kepala sekolah. Luhan tau, sangat tau bahkan apa permasalahannya hingga ia harus menghadap kepala sekolah.

"Kapan kau sanggup membayar sekolahmu?"

Luhan sudah menduga, jika ini yang jadi masalahnya. "Maaf, saya belum memiliki cukup uang untuk membayar sekolah."

"Uang sekolahmu menunggak hingga 6 bulan. Terpaksa saya harus mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah. Maafkan saya, bukannya saya kejam, namun itulah peraturannya," kata kepala sekolah.

"Iya pak, tak apa. Memang saya yang tidak sanggup membayar biaya sekolah. Maafkan saya, permisi," kata Luhan.

Tatapan tidak suka dan berbagai cemoohan kembali terdengar ketika Luhan keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Ia menghiraukan begitu saja perkataan kasar yang diucapkan. Luhan membereskan barangnya yang ada di loker.

 _ **Plukkk**_

Sebutir telur yang dilempar oleh siswa lain sukses pecah di kepala Luhan. Telur-telur yang lain pun juga dilemparkan di badan Luhan. Tak hanya itu, mereka juga melempar tepung, kopi, air cucian piring dan ikan pada Luhan. Namun ia hanya diam menerima itu semua. Setelah semua barang dibereskan, Luhan keluar dari gedung sekolah dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.

Luhan duduk di halte. Tampak orang lain memperhatikannya. Namun, ia tak peduli. Luhan menunduk dan meneteskan air mata tanpa isakan. Bagaimana bisa ia menjalani kehidupannya yang seperti ini.

" _Gwaen_ _c_ _hana_?"

 **. . .**

 **TB** **C** **?**

 **. . .**

 **A/N:** _Annyeong_! Entah kenapa ide ini keluar begitu saja dari otakku. Menarik gak? Sepertinya ini aku buat gak sampe 5 chap. RnR!

 **170619**


	2. Two

Hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi Sehun. Ia dihadapkan dengan berbagai banyak pekerjaan. Kini Sehun masih berusia 20 tahun, namun ia kini telah menjadi pimpinan si Oh _c_ _orp_ yang diturunkan dari sang ayah. Jangan salah, walaupun diusianya yang dibilang masih muda, ia mampu memegang kendali perusahaan yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu.

Waktu istirahat telah tiba, Sehun pun merenggangkan lehernya yang terasa kaku. Setelah itu ia bergegas keluar kantor untuk makan siang. Sehun memang enggan menggunakan mobil untuk bepergian. Ia tetap menggunakan transportasi umum.

Saat di halte, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Seorang gadis dengan tampilan berantakan, seluruh badan dengan dipenuhi oleh tepung dan mengeluarkan bau amis telur. Sehun pun menghampiri gadis itu yang duduk dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

" _Gwaen_ _c_ _hana_?" tanya Sehun melihat gadis itu mengusap matanya, yang ia duga lelehan air mata.

Gadis itu mengangguk menyahuti pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kau terlihat berantakan. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sehun kembali.

"Tidak, maaf."

Sehun pun hanya memandang gadis itu yang bergegas pergi dengan tatapan iba.

 **. . .**

Luhan berjalan lesu, pikirannya berkecamuk. Ia pun tiba di rumahnya yang sederhana. Namun, ujian yang lain dari Tuhan kembali menerpanya. Tertera jelas tulisan ' _ **Rumah ini disita oleh Bank**_ ' diatas kayu lapis yang digantungkan di kenop pintu rumah. Luhan menghembuskan napas perlahan, sembari menahan air matanya yang keluar. Ia melihat kebawah dan menemukan sebuah amplop.

Sebuah surat.

Luhan meremas kasar amplop itu. Emosinya tersulut. Ia juga melepas kasar gantungan kayu itu dan menginjaknya berulang kali. Ia tidak peduli dengan semua itu.

Usai membersihkan diri, Luhan memandangi foto masa kecilnya bersama kedua orang tua. Tawa bahagia tampak dari wajah ketiganya. Luhan tersenyum melihat figura itu. Namun dibalik senyumnya, ia menyimpan luka yang sangat mendalam. Tanpa sadar, air mata membasahi pipi _chubby_ nya.

 _ **Knock.. knock..**_

Luhan mengusap air matanya kasar dan bergegas membuka pintu.

"Maaf, dengan nona Luhan?" tanya salah satu dari dua orang berpakaian hitam yang berdiri di depan rumah Luhan.

"Iya. Ada perlu apa ya?" tanya Luhan.

"Rumah ini sudah menjadi milik bank. Sebaiknya anda keluar," tanya salah seorang yang diduga rentenir tersebut.

"Mengapa rumah ini yang disita? Bukankah sebaiknya kalian meminta ayah saya untuk membayar semua hutang bank tersebut?" elak Luhan.

"Rumah ini sudah digadaikan oleh ayah anda dan hutang sudah jatuh tempo. Jadi, lebih baik anda keluar daripada saya memaksa anda."

" _Andwae_. Rumah ini milikku, tidak akan aku berikan pada siapapun," bela Luhan.

Dua orang berbaju hitam itu segera menarik keluar Luha dari dalam rumah. Apapun sudah Luhan lakukan untuk melepaskan pegangan orang itu, namun tenaganya lebih lemah daripada tenaga dua orang yang memiliki tubuh gempal itu.

 **. . .**

Kini Luhan duduk di sebuah halte bus dengan keadaan miris. Ia hanya menganakan kaos dan celana pendek tanpa alas kaki. Dengan keadaan seperti itu, Luhan menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang. Hanya orang gila yang memakai pakaian pendek dan tidak mengenakan alas kaki di tengah dinginnya cuaca. Luhan tidak mengindahkan tatapan orang lain, bahkan ia tidak peduli telapak kakinya yang kini terluka karena terkena batuan kecil.

Luhan terkejut merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti punggungnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan melihat orang asing (menurutnya) yang memakaikan jaket di tubuh Luhan.

" _Gwaen_ _c_ _hana_?" tanya orang itu.

Luhan tidak menjawabnya dan kembali menundukkan kepala. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Baru kali ini ia berdekatan atau bahkan berbicara dengan orang lain. Sungguh, Luhan lebih memilih berdiam diri di dalam rumah daripada bercengkrama dengan orang asing.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya orang itu setelah dirasa Luhan tidak merespon pertanyaannya yang awal. "Jangan takut, aku tidak akan berbuat jahat padamu. Mari aku antar pulang."

Walaupun begitu, Luhat tetap menunduk dan enggan menatap mata orang itu.

"Aku sudah dua kali melihatmu dengan keadaan seperti ini," kali ini Luhan merespon perkataan orang itu dengan melihat wajahnya.

Orang itu berlutut di depan Luhan dan berkata, "Namaku Sehun. Kau bisa mempercayakan semua padaku. Aku akan membantumu. Ayo, aku antar pulang."

Luhan hanya memperhatikan punggung Sehun yang berjalan ke arah mobil. Tentu ia masih menimbang tawaran dari Sehun. Perlahan ia berdiri dan mengikuti arah Sehun yang sudah membukakan pintu untuknya.

Sedari tadi Luhan tidak berbicara sama sekali, Sehun sampai bingung bagaimana caranya untuk membuat luhan berbicara. Bahkan saat ditanya dimana rumahnya, Luhan hanya menunjukkan arahnya tanpa membuka mulutnya.

Sampailah mereka di depan rumah Luhan. Sehun terkejut melihat banyak orang berbada besar ada di depan rumah Luhan. Ia sempat melihat tulisan bahwa rumah itu disita. Lalu ia melihat Luhan yang kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan kuku tangannya. Sehun tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali membawa Luhan ke rumahnya. Ia menjadi sangat penasaran dengan kehidupan Luhan yang menurutnya terlalu berat untuk ditanggung gadis seusianya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai. Sehun keluar dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan. Luah menatap mata Sehun seakan bertanya 'dimana ini'.

"Kau ada di rumahku. Lagipula ini sudah sore, istirahatlah disini untuk beberapa hari," kata Sehun menjawab pemikiran Luhan.

Luhan keluar mobil dengan jalan tertatih-tatih. Ia melihat sekeliling rumah Sehun berdinding putih. Memang tidak seberapa besar, namun terlihat nyaman untuk ditinggali. Tapi tetap saja lebih besar dari rumah miliknya.

"Duduklah di sana," kata Sehun.

Luhan duduk di sofa yang ditunjukkan oleh Sehun. Ia masih mengagumi indahnya rumah Sehun. Luhan dengan mengayunkan kakinya yang menggantung. Tak lama setelah itu, Luhan melihat Sehun berjalan kearahnya dengan membawa kotak P3K. Sehun juga duduk berlutut di depan Luhan yang kini bingung melihat tingkah Sehun.

Sehun mengambil salah satu kaki Luhan namun di jauhkan lagi oleh pemiliknya. Sehun pun kembali mengambil satu kaki dan memegangnya erat hingga Luhan tak bisa melepaskannya.

"Diamlah! Aku hanya ingin membersihkan dan mengobati lukamu. Apa kau gila? Di tengah cuaca dingin kau berjalan kaki tanpa alas apapun. Lihatlah, kakimu sangat dingin. Kau juga mengenakan pakaian pendek. Kau ingin bunuh diri atau apa, heuh?"

Luhan terkesima mendengar ocehan Sehun. Ia teringat dulu saat sang ibu memarahinya karena makan _i_ _c_ _e_ _c_ _ream_ di musim dingin. Setelah itu, Luhan pun demam. Selain ibunya, tidak pernah ada yang memperhatikan Luhan.

"Maaf sebelumnya. Apakah kau tidak bisa berbicara?" tanya Sehun tidak enak hati.

"Bisa," kata Luhan mengalun indah di indera pendengaran Sehun hingga membuatnya salah tingkah.

Setelah membersihkan kaki Luhan, Sehun memberikan _ramyeon_ yang dibuatnya tadi. Ia tetap memperhatikan Luhan yang dengan polosnya masih memandangi sekeliling ruang tamu Sehun. Sepertinya, Sehun mulai tertarik dengan sikap Luhan.

 **. . .**

 **TB** **C** **?**

 **. . .**

 **A/N:** Hai-hai~ Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri semuanyaaaa~ Maafkan author Nam Jung ya jika ada perkataan ataupun cerita saiya yang menyinggung perasaan para readers.

Btw, menarik tidak cerita ini? Kasih tau kelanjutan ceritanya dong^^

Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya^^

 **170628**


	3. Three

Hari sudah menjelang siang namun Luhan baru saja membuka matanya. Belum pernah ia tidur nyenyak seperti semalam. Ia masih malas untuk bangun dan memilih untuk tetap membaringkan tubuhnya. Berguling ke kanan, berguling ke kiri, dan ia bergegas duduk ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Luhan melihat kepala Sehun yang muncul dibalik pintu kamar hanya bergumam sebagai balasan. Sehun pun berjalan mendekati Luhan dan berkata, "Keluarlah. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu."

Pipi Luhan memerah mendapatkan perlakuan manis seperti ini, Sehun mengusap kepalanya. Sekali lagi, Luhan memberikan respon gerakan tanpa suara, mengangguk. Setelah itu, Luhan menyusul Sehun untuk keluar. Mata rusa Luhan berbinar melihat banyak makanan di meja.

"Kenapa hanya dilihat? Duduk dan makanlah."

Sehun pun mempersilahkan Luhan duduk bak seorang puteri kerajaan. Sepertinya Sehun hobi sekali membuat pipi Luhan merona. Mereka makan dengan khitmad. Sesekali Sehun memperhatikan cara makan Luhan yang menurutnya yah, sedikit kekanakan. Kuah _ramyeon_ menepel di sekitar bibir Luhan. Sehun juga menahan tawanya ketika melihat Luhan yang menyeruput kuah mi instan itu dari tempatnya. Namun, Sehun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ketika tiba-tiba Luhan juga melihatnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan.

Ditatap dengan polos seperti itu oleh Luhan, Sehun pun memutuskan melancarkan aksinya untuk menggoda Luhan. "Apa kau tidak makan selama 1 minggu, _eoh_?"

" _Ani. Wae_?" Luhan masih bertanya dengan polos.

Sehun pun mengambil beberapa lembar _tissue_ yang ada di dekatnya, lalu ia mendekatkan dirinya pada luhan. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengusap noda kuah yang ada di sekitar bibir Luhan. Perlakuan Sehun ini membuat mata Luhan melotot, jantungnya berdegup kencang, pipinya lagi-lagi merona.

"Memangnya kau anak kecil? Setidaknya makan perlahan," kata Sehun.

"Me-memangnya apa urusanmu. Terserah, aku memiliki cara sendiri untuk makan," jawab Luhan ketus.

"Baiklah. Bergegaslah, bukankah sudah waktunya untukmu berangkat sekolah?" tanya Sehun sambil membereskan meja makan.

"Tck, apa kau berniat mengusirku? _Arraseo_ , aku akan segera mencari tempat tinggal lain."

Luhan menghentakkan kakinya dan pergi dari tempat itu, namun itu tertahan oleh sebuah tangan yang memegang lengannya. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas dan juga enggan melihat siapa orang itu. Sudah pasti Sehun.

" _Eodiga_?" tanya Sehun.

Tidak ada jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, Sehun membalik tubuh Luhan. Sehun menatap mata Luhan, namun Luhan terlalu malas balik. Sehun juga memegang kedua bahu Luhan.

"Apakah kau ingin melanjutkan sekolahmu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Luhan lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jawab aku!" tegas Sehun.

"Apakah jika aku menjawab iya, kau akan membiayai kebutuhan sekolahku? Tidak kan?" kata Luhan.

" _Ne_ , aku akan membiayai kebutuhan sekolahmu. Asalkan kau ingin melanjutkan sekolahmu," kata Sehun.

 **. . .**

Luhan merupakan seorang gadis yang polos. Walaupun terkadang ia bersikap kasar. Karena ia tidak ingin dibodohi oleh orang lain. Tapi, ia tetap tidak bisa menolak garis kehidupannya yang memang seperti ini. Ia ingin mencoba tegar dalam menghadapi ujian kehidupan yang ada di depan daya. Namun apa daya, iya masih belum mampu.

Seharusnya anak yang seumuran dengannya bisa belajar dengan tenang dan bermain. Ia juga merupakan gadis yang _moody._ Seperti halnya kemarin, Luhan dengan mudah mengubah dirinya menjadi seorang _temperamental_ jika ada seseorang yang menganggapnya rendah.

Sehun kini tengah duduk di ruangan kantor cabang perusahaan Oh _C_ _orp_ , yang merupakan perusahan dari keluarganya. Ia sedang memikirkan seseorang dengan kepribadian yang susah ditebak. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk? Tidak berniat untuk makan?"

Sehun terkejut mendengar Kim Jongin, teman sekaligus sekretarisnya itu masuk ruangan untuk mengajaknya makan siang. "Iya, tunggulah diluar."

Saat dimobil, Sehun masih saja memikirkan cara untuk menghadapi Luhan. Bagaimana pun, secara tidak langsung Luhan juga menjadi tanggung jawab Sehun sepenuhnya. Bahkan, ia tidak menghiraukan Jongin yang menjelaskan tentang jadwalnya besok.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang memenuhi pikiranmu, tuan Oh," tanya Jongin dengan melihat spion atas.

" _Eoh_ , tidak. Tapi Jongin, taukah kau cara bagaimana cara mengatasi anak remaja yang kepribadiannya selalu berubah?" tanya Sehun.

"Hmm, entahlah. Mungkin kau harus benar-benar berpikir sebelum bicara, supaya kau―"

"Ah benar. Kemarin dia yang awalnya diam, tapi setelah aku mengatakan sesuatu hal dia langsung berubah 180 derajat," kata Sehun memotong pembicaraan Jongin.

"Dan bisakah kau hilangkan kebiasaan mu untuk memotong pembicaraan orang lain?" tanya Jongin.

"Maaf. Lanjutkan!"

 **. . .**

Sepertinya, hari pertama Luhan sekolah tidak akan menyenangkan. Sedari tadi Luhan menyentakkan kakinya dan menendangi kerikil kecil yang ia temui di jalan. Bayangkan saja, Luhan baru bangun tidur pukul 7 pagi dan ia harus sampai sekolah pukul 7.15. Belum lagi sekolah Luhan yang baru ini tidak bisa dibilang dekat.

"Ini semua karena Sehun. Bisa-bisanya dia tidak membangunkanku," kata Luhan kesal sembari menendang kerikil.

" _Ya, neo_!"

Oh tidak, sepertinya kerikil itu mengenai kepala seorang pria bertubuh kekar. Luhan segera berbalik arah dan berlari kencang. Sesekali ia juga melihat kebelakang, ternyata pria itu masih mengejarnya. Namun tiba-tiba, seseorang membekap dan menariknya di belakang semak-semak. Jantung Luhan kencang.

' _Apakah ia ingin men_ _c_ _ulikku? Kumohon jangan_ ,' batin Luhan dengan memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, orang itu melepaskan tangannya. Luhan pun segera memasang kuda-kuda untuk bersiap memukul orang asing tersebut. Napasnya tersengal dan matanya melotot.

"Kau? Siapa?"

 **. . .**

 **TB** **C**

 **. . .**

 **A/N:** Alooooooooooooooooooo. Maaf-maaf-maaf-maaf-maaf-maaf-maaf-maaf-maaf-maaf-maaf banget kalo lama update. Semakin lama tugas sekolah semakin menumpuk. Dan juga aku sebenernya gatau mau lanjutin kek gimana. Sempet kehilangan ide. Namun setelah sekian lama, aku hanya mampu membuatnya sepert ini. Heuheuheu~

 **170903**


	4. Four

' _Apakah ia ingin men_ _c_ _ulikku? Kumohon jangan_ ,' batin Luhan dengan memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, orang itu melepaskan tangannya. Luhan pun segera memasang kuda-kuda untuk bersiap memukul orang asing tersebut. Napasnya tersengal dan matanya melotot.

"Kau? Siapa?"

"Bukankah lebih penting jika kau mengucapkan terima kasih padaku," kata lelaki itu.

"Kau pikir kau siapa?" kata Luhan menantang.

Lelaki itu memperhatikan Luhan dari atas hingga bawah. Merasa seperti ditelanjangi, Luhan membentak, " _Yak!_ Apa yang kau lihat?!"

"Kau bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku, bagaimana kau tidak mengenalku? Kau murid baru?"

"Apa pedulimu?" tanya Luhan dengan memutar bola matanya malas dan pergi meninggalkan lelaki yang mengaku sebagai teman sekolahnya.

Ketika Luhan melenggang pergi, lelaki itu menarik tangan Luhan dan menyeretnya entah kemana. Luhan terlalu malas untuk meladeni hal itu pun hanya diam saja dan mencoba mengikuti lelaki itu dari belakang.

Ketika dirasa lelaki itu sudah sangat keterlaluan, Luhan melepaskan tangannya kasar. Lelaki itu memandang Luhan bingung. Luhan pun membuka mulutnya, "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan padaku saat ini sudah benar, tuan Park?"

Lelaki bermarga Park itu pun melihat _name tag_ nya, lalu ia mendengus kecil. "Kau ingin terlambat kesekolah, _eoh_?"

"Dengar ya Park Chanyeol, telat atau tidaknya aku itu bukan urusanmu. Jadi kau tidak perlu repot untuk mengingatkanku," kata Luhan

Lagi-lagi, Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya menahan kesal hati. Sepertinya ia harus menyerah berdebat dengan gadis didepannya ini.

"Terserah kau saja. Jika kau ingin merasakan hukuman keras yang diberikan pada setiap siswa yang terlambat. Terlebih lagi kau murid baru. Sampai bertemu di lapangan sekolah," kata Chanyeol sembari menaiki motor besarnya.

Luhan masig menimang keputusan yang akan ia ambil. Ketika Chanyeol hendak menjalankan motornya, Luhan tiba-tiba memanggilkan, " _Yak_ Park! Setidaknya tunggulah orang yang sedang berpikir."

"Ku kira kau tidak punya pikiran," kata Chanyeol sambil memberikan helm pada Luhan.

Perkataan Chanyeol tadi dihadiahi sebuah pukulan di kepalanya. Asal kalian tahu, hanya Luhan yang mengenakan helm. Aneh bukan.

 **. . .**

Sehun sudah kembali berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas setelah istirahat makan siang. Bukan makan siang sebenarnya. Karena ini masih pukul 9 pagi. Jika dibilang sarapan juga bukan. Namun setidaknya, kesibukan yang dikerjakan bisa sedikit mengalihkan pikirannya dari Luhan.

"Selamat pagi, calon suamiku."

Jika Sehun memiliki penyakit jantung, mungkin sekarang ia sudah pingsan. Bagaimana tidak, di tengah keseriusannya memeriksa dokumen, seorang wanita berdarah campuran Korea-China tana mengetuk pintu masuk dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

Sejenak, Sehun memijat pelipisnya. "Apa yang kau lakuakn disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di kampus?"

"Apa kau tidak senang melihatku kemari? Aku merindukanmu. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak. baiklah, aku pergi saja," kata wanita itu berbalik badan. Namun, seketika wanita itu mengembangkan senyumnya merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar indah di pinggangnya.

"Bukan seperti itu baby Tao, aku hanya tidak ingin jika aku mengabaikanku karena pekerjaanku menumpuk," bisik Sehun pada wanita bernama Tao tersebut

Tao berbalik badan dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun. Secepat kilat, Tao mengecup bibir Sehun. Setelahnya ia berkata, "Aku tau. Tapi setidaknya luangkan waktumu untuk diriku."

"Apa kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat? Aku bisa menunda pekerjaanku untuk besok," kata sehun dengan senyuman tulus.

"Benarkah? Kenamapun, asalkan berdua bersamamu saja sudah cukup."

Mereka menempelkan kedua dahi dan mengulas senyum.

 **. . .**

Luhan dan Chanyeol telah sampai di tempat parkir sekolah. Baru saja mereka hendak melangkahkan kakinya di lapangan sekolah, seorang guru yang Luhan yakini sebagai guru konseling menghampirinya. Luhan yang ketakutan berjalan mundur hingga berdiri di belakang Chanyeol. Berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan, Chanyeol malah memutar bola matanya malas ketika harus menghadapi guru konseling.

"Kau tahu ini puku berapa, tuan Park?" ujar Nam Woohyun.

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal pun kembali menatap guru yang ada di hadapannya lalu berkata, "Pukul 9 pagi _saem_."

"Lari keliling lapangan 18 kali, SEKARANG!" teriak Woohyun.

Luhan yang melihat Chanyeol meninggalkannya pun semakin bergetar. Ia mencoba menyapa gurunya, " _Annyeonghaseyo, saem_."

"Kau siapa?" tanya Woohyun.

"Saya murid baru di sekolah sini," jawab Luhan.

"Benarkah? Pantas saja wajahmu tampak asing bagiku. Lalu, kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Woohyun tiba-tiba.

" _Ne_?" tanya Luhan tidak paham perkataan gurunya itu.

"Cepat ikuti Park Chanyeol berlari, SEKARANG! Untuk dirimu, hanya 9 putaran saja. Saya masih punya hati untuk memberikan seorang gadis hukuman. CEPAT!" teriak Woohyun.

' _Punya hati bagaimana. Jika dia punya hati, setidaknya jangan hokum seorang murid baru. Aish!_ ' batin Luhan.

Luhan dan Chanyeol berlari dengan semangat. Tak jarang mereka juga saling mendahului. Woohyun juga masih setia menghitung dan mengamati muridnya. Sampai putaran ke-9, dengan bermandikan peluh Luhan berdiri sambil menetralkan napasnya. Luhan juga melihat Chanyeol yang masih berlari. Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol selesai. Mereka sudah diperbolehkan masuk kelas.

Tidak langsung ke kelas, Luhan harus ke ruang kepala sekolah terlebih dahulu. Ia bahkan belum tahu masuk dalam kelas yang mana. Setelah mendapat pengarahan dan keputusan dari kepala sekolah, Luhan pun masuk dalam kelas 11-2. Saat masuk ke dalam kelas, mata Luhan membola ketika mengetahui jika Chanyeol berada sekelas dengannya. Dia bahkan duduk di depan bangku Chanyeol.

 **. . .**

Luhan pulang sekolah ukul 4 sore. Sesampainya di rumah Sehun, Luhan yang uring-urigan segera membuka pintu kesar. Sehun yang sedari pukul 2 siang sudah pulang dari kantor pun sempat terkejut. Luhan segera membuang tasnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa tanpa membuka alas kaki.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengucapkan salam ketika pulang?" tanya Sehun yang mendekat kea rah Luhan.

"Aku pulang," kata Luhan menutup mata dengan lengan tangannya.

Sehun mendengus kecil dan duduk di sofa yang lebih kecil di samping Luhan, lalu bertanya, "Apa terjadi sesuatu di hari pertamamu?"

Luhan segera bangun dan menatap Sehun kesal. Napasnya memburu, ia pun berkata, "Ini semua karena kau. Jika saja kau membangunkanku lebih awal, mungkin aku tidak akan bertemu dengan lelaki brengsek tadi. Mungkin aku tidak akn dikejar preman berotot tadi. Mungkin aku tidak akan terlambat dan tidak mendapat hukuman di hari pertama aku bersekolah. Mungkin aku juga tidak akan sekelas dengan si brengsek itu. GYAAAAAAA. HARI INI MENJADI HARI SIALKUUUUUU!"

Sehun hanya memengangi telinganya yang kesakitan mendengar teriakan Luhan. Sepertinya membiarkan Luhan dengan kekesalannya ialah hal yang terbaik. Daripada kedua telinganya sakit mendengar teriakan Luhan. Sehun pun masuk kamar dan membuka beberapa dokumen.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan dokumen, Sehun melihat jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. matanya membola ketika ia belum menyiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya dan Luhan. Ia segera keluar dari kamarnya. Bibir Sehun mengulas senyum ketika melihat Luhan yang tertidur pulas di sofa. Terlebih Luhan tertidur dengan keadaan mulut terbuka dan air liur yang berlomba-lomba keluar dari mulutnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, sehun menggendong Luhan ala _bridal style_ untuk dipindahkan di kamar Luhan. Ia juga menutupi tubuh Luhan dengan selimut. Entah dorongan darimana, Sehun mengecup kening Luhan sembari berkata, " _Jaljayo_ ~"

 **. . .**

 **TB** **C**

 **. . .**

 **A/N:** Haluuuuuuuu. Maaf ya, mungkin di chap kemarin ada yang tidak seberapa paham. Sebenarnya, sehun dan Jongin itu bukan makan siang. Tapi makan biasa. Aku baru nyadar waktu di paragraph selanjutnya aku bialng kalo itu masih pagi gak mungkin lah ya kalo jam 9 an udah makan siang aja.

So, see you next chap. _Annyeong~_

 **170918**


	5. Five

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Sehun sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Lagi-lagi, Sehun hanya membuat ramen. Setelah itu, ia bergegas membangunkan Luhan.

"Luhan, bangun. Kau tidak ingin terlambat sekolah lagi bukan?" tanya Sehun dengan mengguncangkan tubuh Luhan.

Lawan berbicaranya hanya menggeliatkan tubuhnya malas serta enggan membuka kelopak matanya. Sehun masih berusaha membangunkan Luhan hingga memakan waktu 30 menit. Kesabaran Sehun mulai habis, ia menaiki ranjang Luhan dan memeluk Luhan yang membelakanginya.

"Eughhh, lepaskan Sehun," protes Luhan ketika dirasa Sehun memeluknya terlalu erat.

"Aku akan tetap seperti ini jika kau tidak ingin bangun," ujar Sehun.

"Arghh, _arraseo_. Aku bangun, jadi lepaskan pelukanmu. Aku tidak bisa bernapas bodoh," keluh Luhan disertai dengan sumpah serapahnya.

"Baiklah. Dua puluh menit kau harus sudah siap. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan, nanti kau akan aku antar. Jadi cepat!" perintah Sehun sebelum keluar kamar Luhan.

 **. . .**

Di dalam mobil, Luhan sibuk membenahi rambutnya. Salahkan Sehun yang memberi Luhan waktu dua puluh menit untuk berbenah diri. Alhasil, Luhan belum membenahi rambutnya. Kini, dia pun sibuk menguncir rambut dengan berbekal jari-jari tangan.

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Sehun ketika Luhan sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Tidak," cetus Luhan singkat.

"Aish. Lain kali, jika kau tidak ingin ku beri waktu, ketika aku membangunkanmu segeralah bangun," tutur Sehun.

"Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur, asal kau tau!" bentak Luhan kesal.

"Hmm, tidak bisa tidur katamu? Lalu siapa yang tertidur di sofa sepulang sekolah, heum?" tanya Sehun.

"Setelah kau memindahkanku ke kamar, aku terbangun. Aku baru bisa tidur lagi pukul 5 pagi," bela luhan.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sehun.

"Hmm, entahlah. Sudah menjadi kebiasaanku tidak bisa tidur. Aku turun dulu, _gomawo_ ," pamit Luhan ketika mereka sampai di depan sekolah Luhan.

"Aku akan menjemputmu pulang sekolah nanti," kata Sehun dan mendapat anggukan dari Luhan

Luhan berjalan lesu, ia benar-benar tidak memiliki semangat untuk bersekolah. Kepalanya terasa pusing, mungkin di kelopak matanya terdapat lingkaran hitam. Luhan mendesah pasrah ketika mendapati isi lokernya terdapat banyak sampah. Sungguh, Luhan tidak ingin meladeni apapun. Ia mengeluarkan isi loker namun ada beberapa siswi lain yang menghadangnya.

"Hei! Kau murid baru!" bentak siswi bernama Baekhyun yang Luhan yakini sebagai ketua geng.

Luhan tidak menggubris bentakan itu. Ia tetap melanjutkan kegiatan untuk membersihkan lokernya.

"Apa kau bisu, _eoh_? Berani sekali kau mengabaikanku!" bentak Baekhyun dengan menjambak rambut Luhan.

"Ingin sampai kapan kau habiskan waktumu untuk hal yang sia-sia, Byun Baekhyu?!"

Dengan malas, Luhan menoleh kea rah suara _baritone_ itu. Ia menemukan sosok Park Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakangnya. Hal itu semakin membuat kepala Luhan semakin berdenyut.

"Ah, _aniya oppa_. Aku hanya memberitahu siswi baru ini untuk tidak meninggalkan sampah di loker. Benr begitu kan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil berakting merangkul Luhan dan memberikan kode pada kedua temannya lewat tatapan mata.

" _Ne_ , benar sekali Chanyeol," kata Yixing dan Xiumin bersamaan.

Setelah selesai membersihkan loker, Luhan segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Melihat Luhan pergi, Chanyeol juga pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun _and the gang._ Melihat itu, Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Di kelas, Luhan tidur berbantal kedua lengannya. Kepalanya semakin berdenyut. Belum lagi, sesaat lagi memasuki pelajaran olah raga. Ketika bel pergantian pelajaran berdering, Luhan segera bangun. Luhan tidak memperhatikan guru yang menerangkan sesuatu. Yang Luhan tahu, mereka membahas tentang bola voli.

Siswa laki-laki dan perempuan dibedakan. Luhan hanya melihat beberapa teman perempuannya yang bermain lempar bola. Ia sungguh ingin istirahat kali ini.

 _ **Dugh..**_

Kepala Luhan terkena lemparan bola hingga Luhan terjatuh. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut.

 _ **Dugh..**_

Kedua kalinya kepala Luhan terkena lemparan bola. Tanpa ia ketahui, hidungnya mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah pekat. Setelah itu semua gelap.

 **. . .**

"Selamat pagi, calon suamiku."

Tanpa diundang, Tao mendatangi kantor Sehun yang setidaknya dalam _mood_ yang bagus. Sehun tersenyum melihat Tao yang menghampirinya.

"Apa yang membuatmu akhir-akhir ini rutin menjengukku, baby Tao," titah Sehun sembari ngusak tatanan rambut Tao yang duduk di atas mejanya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu Sehun. Bolekah aku bertanya padamu?"

"Bertanya apa, heum?" tanya Sehun.

"Kapan kau akan menikahiku?" tanya Tao serius.

"Bukankah kau harus menyelesaikan _study_ -mu terlebih dahulu, _eoh_?" tanya balik Sehun.

"Aish. Itu lama sekali Sehun. Aku tidak mau jika kau diambil oleh wanita lain di luar sana."

"Kau tak percaya padaku?" tanya Sehun.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi!" ajak Tao.

"Kemana?" tanya Sehun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sampailah mereka di sebuah taman bermain. Indera penglihatan Tao bersinar melihat berbagai wahana yang ada. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan Tao.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar teriakan bahagia dari kedua insan tersebut. Mereka menaiki beberapa wahana ekstrim. Sehun memang tidak perhitungan untuk menyenangkan hati kekasihnya tersebut. Asalkan dia bisa membuat Tao tertawa.

Tak terasa, waktu sudah menunjukkan pulu 5 sore. Matahari perlahan sudah mulai bersembunyi di balik sisi bumi yang lain. Mega merah tergambar di atas langit, begitu indah. Saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang, Sehun memeriksa ponselnya dan mendapatkan 7 panggilan tidak terjawab dari Luhan.

' _Astaga! Aku lupa untuk menjemput Luhan!_ ' batin Sehun.

Melihat gelagat Sehun yang berubah setelah melihat ponselnya, Tao bertanya, "Apa terjadi sesuatu, Sehun?"

" _Eoh_ , tidak. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, _ne_."

"Ayay, _capten_!"

 **. . .**

Sudah beberapa kali Luhan mencoba menghubungi Sehun, namun hasilnya nihil. Padahal Sehun sudah berjanji untuk menjemputnya. Hingga dua jam Luhan menunggu, Sehun belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Belum lagi kepalanya yang masih berdenyut nyeri. Tapi ia masih menunggu Sehun di depan sekolah. Namun, ia akhirnya menyerah dan memilih pulang menggunakan bus.

Luhan berjalan kaki dengan menendang bebatuan kecil. Kekesalannya bertambah ketika melihat Sehun yang berdiri di depan rumah. Seakan tidak melihat Sehun, Luhan melewatinya begitu saja. Sehun pun mengikuti Luhan masuk rumah.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Aku tadi menjemputmu, namun kau tidak ada di depan sekolah. Jadi―"

"Setidaknya tidak usah berjanji akan menjemput atau memberi tahuku jika tidak bisa menjemput. Apa begitu saja tidak bisa?! Wohoo, ternyata kau begitu sibuk, Tuan Oh!" sela Luhan.

Sehun hanya diam saja menatap pintu kamar Luhan yang baru saja ditutup dengan kasar. Ia tak tau bagaimana cara menghibur Luhan. Sikapnya benar benar tak terduga. Awal bertemu saja Luhan seperti kucing kecil yang lucu, namun sekarang ia seperti harimau yang siap menerkam siapapun.

Mengingat Luhan belum makan, Sehun segera memasak ramen. Kenapa ia terus saja membuat ramen? Alasannya _simple_ , ia sangat menyukai makanan itu. Walaupun terkesan kurang sehat. Selesai membuat ramen, Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan.

"Luhan? Bukankah kau belum makan? Ini aku membuat ramen. Makanlah," kata Sehun.

Sehun mengetuk hingga beberapa kali, namun tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali dari Luhan. Semakin lama, ia khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan. Ia pun segera mendobrak daun pintu Luhan. Hingga―

"LUHANNNN!"

 **. . .**

 **TBC**

 **. . .**

 **A/N:** Haluuuuuu.. disini sudah terjawab sedikit tentang 'kenapa makanan Sehun kok ramen terus' ya. Untuk lebih detailnya, tunggu chap selanjutnya aja. Hehe.

Juga untuk slight couple itu juga masih rahasia. Kita lihat aja alurnya gimana. Beneran surprise deh nanti. Review lagi dong. Kepoin apa gitu :D

Hmmm. Tanggal 28 Sep kemarin aku ulang tahun loh. Apakah tidak ada yang berniat memberiku ucapan selamat ulang tahun? Hehehe. Abaikan saja!

Oh ya, maaf kalo semisal lama update. Karena aku juga lagi banyak tugas ini itu. Idenya juga jarang banget muncul. By the way, thanks semua yang udah baca ff ini. sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya. Paypay!

 **171001**


	6. Six

Luhan berjalan perlahan, tapi jantungnya berdegup kencang. Bukan karena senang ataupun berbunga-bunga, namun karena sedang menahan amarah. Ia semakin kesal dengan Sehun. belum lagi melihat Sehun berdiri di depan rumah. Seakan tidak ada, Luhan melewati Sehun begitu saja. Menjawab pertanyaannya saja enggan.

Setelah masuk kamar, Luhan segera membanting tubuhnya di ranjang. Nyeri dikepalanya muncul kembali. Ia tidak memperdulikan Sehun yang sedari tadi mengetuk pintu dan berbicara entah apa Luhan tidak tahu. Hingga semakin lama, indera penglihatannya semakin berat. Sayup-sayup, Luhan mendengar dobrakan pintu dan juga teriakan Sehun.

"LUHANNNN!"

 **. . .**

Luhan menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Ia merasakan berat di tangan kanannya. Saat hendak melihat, tiba tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut. Luhan pun mengerang pelan. Tapi, hal itu membuat Sehun, si pelaku yang tidur diatas tangan Luhan terbangun.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sehun.

"Hmm," gumam Luhan.

Luhan melihat sehun keluar kamar, namun setelahnya Sehun kembali dengan membawa nampan. Luhan memutar matanya malas. _'Itu pasti ramen lagi_ ,' batin Luhan.

"Buka mulutmu, a-a-a," kata Sehun yang juga membuka mulutnya sendiri.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri Sehun," bantah Luhan dan merebut mangkuk makanan dari Sehun.

"Tidak boleh membantah. Aku akan menyuapimu, a-a-a."

Sengan terpaksa, Luhan membuka mulutnya. Tidak lucu juga jika Sehun harus membuka mulutnya terus menerus. Bisa-bisa segerombolan nyamuk yang perutnya memerah masuk kedalam mulut Sehun. membayangkannya saja membuat Luhan ingin tertawa.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Sehun ketika melihat Luhan tertawa dalam diam.

"Tidak ada. Tumben sekali kau membuat bubur. Mungkin karena aku sakit bukan? Jika kau ada uang itu jangan disimpan terus. Nanti, jika rusak kan sayang. Lebih baik dibelanjakan. Ah, kau termasuk orang kaya yang seperti itu ya? Dasar pelit," ejek Luhan.

" _Yak!_ Jangan suka mencela orang tanpa bukti. Lagipula kau sakit masih saja berbicara panjang lebar," kata Sehun membela diri.

"Kenapa memangnya? Aneh? Yang sakit tubuhku, bukan mulutku," ujar Luhan.

"Jika masih tidak bisa diam, akan ku sumpal mulutmu itu."

"Hoho, kau mau menyumpalnya? Dengan sandal? Silahkan tuan Oh!"

Mata Luhan mendelik ketika dengan tiba-tiba sehun mendekatkan kepalanya. Luhan merasakan pipinya juga memerah kareena pergerakan tiba-tiba dari Sehun. bahkan hidung mereka bersentuhan. Jantung gadis penyuka rusa itu berdegup kencang. Kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan. Namun Luhan enggan menatap mata Sehun dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada tembok.

Tanpa Luhan ketahui, Sehun mengeluarkan _smirk_ nya. Dengan sengaja, Sehun menggesekkan ujung hidung mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun kembali ke tempat semula. Luhan segera mengipas wajahnya yang memanas. Ini hanya beberapa detik, tapi waktu seperti berputar lebih lambat.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu," kata Sehun memberikan mangkuk itu pada Luhan dan berlalu.

Luhan berguling-guling di atas tempat tidurnya selepas Sehun keluar. Ia salah tingkah dengan sikap yang dilakukan Sehun hingga mambuat perasaan senang muncul. Tak jarang ia juga menggigit selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Sesekali ia memekik tertahan. Sungguh, baru kali ini ia diperlakukan seperti itu. Tanpa Luhan ketahui, di depan pintu kamarnya, Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Dasar anak remaja."

 **. . .**

Beberapa hari kemarin, Luhan tidak masuk sekolah. Entah sudah berapa hari ia bersekolah disini, namun ia belum mendapatkan satupun teman perempuan. Yang selalu muncul hanya Park Chanyeol. Luhan mendengus kesal sembari menendang bebatuan kecil.

"Perlukah aku membelikanmu bola? Sepertinya kau sangat suka menendang."

Luhan terkejut mendengar suara berat itu. Oh my! Panjang umur sekali Chanyeol. Baru saja ia membicarakannya.

"Hei! Darimana saja kau kemarin?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hash. Apa pedulimu?" celetuk Luhan mengabaikan Chanyeol dan terus berjalan.

Chanyeol mengikuti Luhan dari belakang. Ia memperhatikan gadis itu terus saja menendang batuan. Jika tidak ada batu, ia juga akan menendang angin. Melihat itu Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Namun, ia segera bersembunyi ketika ada seorang gadis yang mendekat pada Luhan.

"Luhan?"

Luhan mendongak ketika namanya dipanggil. Lalu tersenyum menanggapi panggilan itu.

"Kau Luhan bukan? Aku teman sekelasmu, Xiumin," kata Xiumin menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

"Oh! Iya. Hai, Xiumin! Kau juga berasal dari China?" tanya Luhan ketika mendengar nama gadis itu yang terlihat seperti nama orang China.

"Ah, iya." Kata Xiumin.

Seketika mereka menjadi akrab karena kesamaan daerah asalnya. Dari jauh, Chanyeol yang terus memperhatikan Luhan menghembuskan napasnya lega.

"Setidaknya dia mendapatkan teman yang baik."

 **. . .**

Siang ini, diadakan pertemuan keluarga Oh dengan keluarga Huang yang berasal dari China di sebuah restoran ternama kora Seoul. Sehun beserta orang tuanya yang sudah berpakaian rapi duduk menunggu kedatangan keluarga Huang. Tak lama kemudian, masuklah sepasang suami istri yang diikuti oleh gadis dengan busana yang elegan. Keluarga Oh berdiri menyambut kedatangan Keluarga Huang. Ayah Sehun dengan sopan mempersilahkan keluarga Huang untuk duduk.

"Bagaimana perjalanan kalian?" tanya Nyonya Oh.

"Seperti biasanya. Rupanya Sehun semakin tampan ya, pantas saja Tao sangat betah berada di Korea," goda Nyonya Huang pada anaknya.

"Mama, hentikan. Kau membuatku malu," rengek Tao.

"Kau gadis yang menawan Tao, pantas saja Sehun betah berada disamping mu," goda Nyonya Oh pada anaknya.

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita membahas untuk tanggal pernikahan mereka," jelas Tuan Oh.

"Aku rasa, semakin cepat itu akan semakin baik untuk mereka. Usia mereka juga sudah matang untuk menjalin ikatan pernikahan. Bagaimana Tao? Sehun?" celetuk Tuan Huang.

"Aku siap kapanpun, paman," kata Sehun.

"Oh lihatlah, sepertinya dia sudah menyiapkan jawaban ini jauh-jauh hari. Bagaimana jika mereka menikah esok?" tanya Nyonya Huang pada suaminya.

"Mama~" rengek Tao.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin menikah dengan Sehun? Bagaimana ini Sehun, sepertinya Tao tidak ingin menikah denganmu," goda Nyonya Huang.

Sehun terkikik sedangkan Tao hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Entah kenapa mamanya sangat suka menggoda. Wajah Tao lantas mengeluarkan semburat merah yang membuat Sehun sangat gemas hingga ingin mencubit pipi gembilnya.

Pembicaraan berlanjut hingga ke ujung dunia. Banyak sekali yang mereka bahas. Merasa bosan dengan bahasan orang tua, Tao memberi kode Sehun untuk menemuinya di taman belakang restoran. Tao duduk di sebuah gazebo yang disediakan restoran untuk mereka yang ingin menikmati taman.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun berjalan menghampiri Tao.

" _Nothing_ , aku hanya bahagia. Akhirnya kita akan menikah, besok kita akan _fitting_ gaun pernikahan?" tanya Tao menyunggingkan senyum.

"Bukankah terlalu cepat jika kita melakukannya esok? Pernikahan akan diadakan seminggu lagi Tao," jawab Sehun sembari menyeruput minumannya.

"Baiklah. Haaahh, aku senang sekali," kata Tao menghempasskan punggungnya di lantai gazebo.

Sehun menatap lurus dengan memainkan gelas yang berisi cairan berwarna biru tersebut. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh sesuatu, yang bahkan tidak ada orang tau. Ada sebuah nama yang sedari tadi berkeliling memutari pikirannya. Seketika raut wajahnya berubah, memikirkan perasaan aneh pada seseorang itu.

 _ **Luhan…**_

 **. . .**

 **TBC**

 **. . .**

 **A/N:** Haloooooooo. Masih ada yang nungguin ff ini publish kah? Maafkan aku, udah lama sekali gak publish dan juga publish nya dikit. Kalian tau, banyak tugas numpuk. Baru free hari ini.

Akan aku usahakan untuk fast update, masalahnya sekarang lagi musim ujian. Maklumi lah ya.

Gitu aja sih ya, samapai jumpa lagii. Paypay! :)))))))))))))))

 **171108**


	7. Seven

Sehun menatap lurus dengan memainkan gelas yang berisi cairan berwarna biru tersebut. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh sesuatu, yang bahkan tidak ada orang tau. Ada sebuah nama yang sedari tadi berkeliling memutari pikirannya. Seketika raut wajahnya berubah, memikirkan perasaan aneh pada seseorang itu.

 _ **Luhan…**_

 **. . .**

Berbeda dengan hari sebelumnya, Luhan kini senang karena memiliki teman baru. Hal baiknya lagi, mereka sama-sama dari China. Mereka banyak bercerita apapun, bahkan hingga pulang sekolah pun mereka masih asik bercerita. Namun kali ini, mereka dipisahkan paksa oleh Chanyeol yang seenak dahinya menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan.

" _Yak_! Apa yang kau lakukan Chan?!" teriak Luhan pada Chanyeol.

"Oh, beginikah kau. Jika bertemu dengan teman baru, kau melupakanku," kata Chanyeol.

"Bukan urusanmu dan biarkan aku pulang, bus ku sudah tiba," keluh Luhan.

"Ayo ikut aku dan tidak ada penolakan," kata Chanyeol kembali menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan.

Luhan masih mengerucutkan bibirnya selama perjalanan. Tangannya pun masih melingkar indah di pinggang Chanyeol dan kepalanya disandarkan ke bahu lebar pemuda bermarga Park itu. Batinnya berteriak, bagaimana bisa ia berteman dengan lelaki pemaksa seperti Chanyeol.

"Berhenti menyumpahiku dalam hatimu dan turun. Kita sudah sampai," kata Chanyeol seolah tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Luhan.

Indera penglihatan Luhan melihat sekeliling dan perlahan mulutnya membuka. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah sekali. Mereka berada di dataran tinggi dan di depan mata tersaji pemandandangan kota yang sangat indah. Belum lagi udara segar yang berasal dari pohon besar yang ada disekitar pagar yang terbuat dari bambu.

"Seharusnya akan lebih indah jika dilihat malam hari," kata Chanyeol menatap lurus kedepan.

"Ini begitu indah. Kau mengetahui tempat ini dari mana, Chan?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Aku juga baru tahu ada tempat seperti ini," kata Chanyeol.

Luhan memukul lengan Chanyeol dengan kekuaatan penuh hingga membuat Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan dan berkata, "Bohong!"

"Oh, baiklah. Kumohon hentikan, pukulanmu sangat menyakitkan," kata Chanyeol memegangi lengannya.

"Mungkin saja ini tempat spesialmu dengan kekasihmu. Sok romantis sekali kau," kata Luhan menyilangkan tangannya.

Dengan tiba-tiba, Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh luhan dan menghimpitnya di batang pohon besar. Mata Chanyeol menatap tajam Luhan yang melebarkan matanya. Jantung Luhan berdegup begitu kencang. Dengan kurang ajarnya, Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan menjauhkannya begitu saja. Luhan menarik napas dalam dan matanya mengerjap lucu.

" _Eottae_?" tanya Chanyeol dengan menyunggingkan _smirk_.

" _Yak_! Kau menyebalkan Chanyeol!" teriak Luhan.

Chanyeol mengantar Luhan hingga di depan rumahnya. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Luhan berjalan cepat mengabaikan Chanyeol yang memandangnya dengan mengangkat sebelah mata. Ketika Luhan sudah masuk rumah, Chanyeol memakai helm nya lagi dan segera bergegas. Namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat Luhan yang berlari keluar rumah dengan berlinang air mata.

' _Apa yang terjadi padanya?'_ batin Chanyeol.

"Bawa aku pergi kemanapun! Aku tidak ingin pulang!"

Chanyeol dengan cepat menghidupkan mesin motornya yang sempat mati. Mendengar seorang lelaki yang berteriak memanggil nama Luhan, Chanyeol menoleh. Namun dengan cepat, Luhan memutar kembali kepala Chanyeol dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Chanyeol.

 **. . .**

Sehun dan Tao memutuskan untuk pulang terlebh dahulu dari pertemuan. Sebelum pulang, mereka berhenti di sebuah butuk yang memperlihatkan model gaun dari ruangan berkaca bening. Ada sebuah gaun dari jajaran lima gaun disana yang menarik perhatian Tao. Sebuah gaun dengan rok diatas lutut dan bahu yang terbuka.

"Permisi, bisa aku mencoba gaun itu?" tanya Tao sambil menunjuk gaun yang berada di tengah.

Pegawai butik memberikan gaun dan Tao langsung berlari menuju ruang ganti. Sehun pun hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kekanakan Tao. Sehun duduk di sofa dan membuka surat kabar. Sesekali Sehun melirik jam tangan yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, itu berarti sudah waktunya Luhan untuk pulang sekolah.

"Sehun, bagaimana dengan model ini?" tanya Tao yang tampak menawan dengan gaun mungil berwarna _peach_ itu.

"Hmm, kau tampak menawan. Tapi, mungkin lebih bagus jika itu berwarna putih," saran Sehun.

"Memang aku ingin yang berwarna putih, Sehun. Akan terlihat aneh jika aku mengenakan gaun ini. Baiklah, aku akan memesan yang ini berwarna putih. Akan aku ambil 4 hari kedepan bisa?" tanya Tao pada pelayan toko.

"Bisa, silahkan tanda tangan disini nona," kata pelayan ber- _name_ _tag_ Kei tersebut.

"Kau ingin kemana lagi?" tanya Sehun ketika mereka sampai di pertengahan jalan.

"Kita kerumahmu."

Mendengar permintaan Tao, Sehun menghentikan mobilnya dengan tiba-tiba. Pikirannya terbang ke seseorang yang mungkin sudah menunggunya dirumah. Ia pun berkata, "Mungkin sebaiknya kita tidak ke rumahku. Kau tau? Rumahku begitu berantakan, aku bahkan tidak memiliki waktu untuk membersihkannya. "

"Benarkah? Baiklah, aku akan membersihkannya untukmu. Kita juga bisa membuat cokelat hangat bersama, mengingat di musim semi ini udaara masih sangat dingin," jawab Tao dengan menyunggingkan senyum.

Dengan berat hati, Sehun memperbolehkan Tao untuk mengunjungi rumah milik Sehun. yang ia harapkan hanya satu, Luhan tidak pulang sekarang atau belum pulang hingga nanti Tao sudah pergi. Sesampainya di depan rumah, Sehun menghembuskan napasnya lega karena Luah belum pulang sekolah. Bisa-bisa gadis itu salah paham melihat Sehun bersama Tao.

"Huh, rumahmu sudah rapi begitu. Baiklah, aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu," kata Tao.

"Sudahlah, kita memesan makanan saja. Kau tidak boleh kelelahan, sayang," bisik Sehun tepat di telinga membuat gadis itu menggeliat.

Dengan tiba-tiba, Tao mendorong Sehun dan menghimpitnya di tembok. Tao menyerang bibir Sehun begitu ganas. Tentu Sehun tidak ingin kalah dari Tao. Ia membalik posisi mereka dan sehun mulai menerjang bibir mungil Tao. Sapuan lidah Sehun turun hingga leher Tao dan membuat gadis itu memekik pelan ketika dengan sengaja Sehun menggigit leher mulus Tao.

Kegiatan mereka terhenti, Sehun menolehkan kepala kearah pintu yang tebruka. Ia melihat Luhan di gawang pintu dengan mata bulat berair dan mulut terbuka. Jantung Sehun berdetak begitu cepat, pikirannya berkecamuk. Sehun segera mengejar Luhan yang keluar dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

"LUHAN!" teriak Sehun yang tak dihiraukan Luhan.

Sehun melihat Luhan berboncengan dengan seorang lelaki yang ia yakini sebagai teman sekolahnya karena mengenakan pakaian yang senada. Sepertinya, Sehun sudah menyakiti hati Luhan yang rapuh.

"Sehun, kau kenapa? Siapa dia?" tanya Tao.

"Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan, Tao? Kumohon tinggalkan aku sendiri," kata Sehun masuk rumah.

 **. . .**

Sudah hampir pukul sepuluh malam, namun Luhan belum juga sampai rumah. Sehun sudah mencoba menghubungi ponsel Luhan. Nihil, yang menjawab panggilannya hanya seorang operator wanita. Sehun merentangkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, mengambil napas dalam, dan memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba ia terbangun ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Sehun segera meloncat dari atas ranjang dan menghampiri alas bunyi itu.

"Kau tak apa? Kau kemana saja?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Bukan urusanmu," kata Luhan langsung menuju kamarnya.

Sehun mau tak mau membiarkan Luhan. Ia tahu jika Luhan berada dalam keadaan yang buruk. Tapi yang ingin ia lakukan hanya menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman ini pada Luhan. Jujur, ia juga mencintai Luhan. Itulah alasannya Sehun rela membiayai hidup dan sekolah untuk luhan. Sehun mendudukkan pantannya di sofa.

Di dalam kamar, Luhan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang tanpa melepas seragam sekolahnya. Luhan kembali menangis dengan membungkam mulutnya agar tidak terdengar oleh siapapun. Hatinya sungguh tercabik melihat siang tadi.

' _Tuhan, apakah aku salah jika mencintainya? Aku tau, jika aku ialah seseorang yang tidak pantas untuk menerima cinta. Tapi seburuk itukah diriku? Aku juga ingin merasakan apa itu sepertinya aku menyukai orang yang salah. Seharusnya aku berterima kasih karena ia sudah mau membiayai segala keutuhanku. Tapi- aku tidak bisa. Perasaan ini terus saja tumbuh. Aku harus bagaimana?_ '

Itulah yang Luhan curahkan kepada Tuhan melalui pengakuan hatinya bersama dengan butiran air mata yang membahasi bantal. Lelah menangis, Luhan tertidur. Ia tidak menyadari jika seseorang ikut menangis bersama didepan kamar Luhan.

Ketika Sehun tidak mendengar suara isakan dari dalam, Sehun masuk kamar Luhan dan tidur disamping Luhan dengan memeluknya erat, seakan tidak ingin kehilangannya. Luhan menggeliat kecil ketika tidurnya terganggu. Ketika ia berbalik dan membuka matanya, Luhan melihat manik mata sehun yang menatapnya. Tanga Sehun terulur mengusap pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tau, aku sudah memeberimu harapan tetapi malah menyakitimu. Kumohon maafkan aku," kata Sehun masih megusap kapala Luhan.

"Tidak Sehun. aku yang terlalu berharap padamu. Maafkan aku, mungkin aku sebaiknya tidak tinggal disini, aku hanya menjadi penghalang hubunganmu," kata Luhan menenggelamkan kapalanya pada dada Sehun.

"Stt, tidak. Kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Ini rumahmu, aku akan berbicara baik-baik pada Tao," kata Sehun.

"Dia wanita yang cantik dan menawan Sehun, kau pantas memilikinya," kata Luhan.

"Tidurlah, aku tau kau lelah. Aku akan menemaimu disini."

 **. . .**

 **TBC**

 **. . .**

 **A/N:** Haiiiiiii. Mianhaeeeeeeee. Lama _update_ aku. Sebenernya udah jadi seh, tapi aku lupa buat _update._ Belum lagi, ini musimnya ujian. Btw, bagaimana dengan ini? Suka? Ini aku sudah ngebut buatnya ya. Haha. Please review supaya aku memiliki semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Btw, Chanyeol dikemanain ya? Penasaran? Stay tune terus ya. Paypay!

 **171203**


End file.
